Wofuer es Engel gibt
by Thruma
Summary: Ein verheiratetes Ehepaar. Jemand stirbt und hinterlaesst eine große Luecke im Leben des anderen. Doch ist er wirklich von ihm gegangen?


Titel: Wofür es Engel gibt ... Autor: Britta (Thruma) Archiv: www.brittas-world.tk Ratings: PG 13 Typ/ Kategorie: Tod eines Charakters, R (Meg/Harm), Angst Episoden/ Spoiler: eventuell "Stadt der Engel", ansonsten eigentlich keine, in meiner FanFic hat Meg zwar JAG verlassen, doch ist sie in Washington geblieben und mit Harm verheiratet. Inhalt: Ein verheiratetes Ehepaar. Jemand stirbt und hinterläßt eine große Lücke im Leben des anderen. Doch ist er wirklich von ihm gegangen? Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Fernsehserie JAG und ihren Charakteren gehören Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, CBS und Paramount. "Cry for you" ist ein Lied von den No Angels (Danke an Cat, die mich auf das Lied aufmerksam gemacht hat!). Die ganze FF oder auch nur Teile davon sowie die Gedichte dürfen nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis kopiert oder veröffentlicht werden! Außerdem dürfen sie nicht auf eine Website ohne meine Zustimmung geladen werden! Notiz: Es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, diese FanFic zu schreiben, denn sie hat mich emotional sehr mitgenommen (nicht auf Harm und Meg bezogen). Aber irgendetwas motivierte mich, weiterzumachen. Auch wenn es albern klingen mag, aber meine Oma hat mich inspiriert, dies zu schreiben. Sie ist seid 1999 ein Engel und immer da, wenn ich sie brauche ... Irgendwie überkam es mich dann, diese FanFic zu schreiben, als ich "I just died in your arms tonight" gehört habe. Den Tod kann man nicht planen. Er kommt urplötzlich. Und wenn ein geliebter Mensch gestorben ist, fällt einem ein, was man noch alles machen wollte. Wie gern hätte man diesen Menschen noch ein letztes Mal in den Arm genommen und ihm gesagt, dass man ihn liebt. Wie gern hätte man sich nach einem Streit noch einmal entschuldigt. Aber man hat keine zweite Chance. Deswegen soll man seine Zeit nutzen und nicht wegen Kleinigkeiten streiten. Zu schnell gibt es kein Morgen mehr und das Leben gibt uns keine zweite Chance. Diese FanFic ist für Yvi und Cat (die mir sehr geholfen haben) und für meine Oma. Vielen Dank auch an meinen Beta- Reader Yvi. "Schneenacht" und "Tränen" sind Gedichte von mir. Datum: 19.08.02  
  
~*~*~TASCHENTUCHALARM~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 20.00 EST (0100 ZULU) Rabb Apartment Washington D.C.  
  
Lt. Commander Meg Rabb saß eng an ihren Ehemann Commander Harmon Rabb jr. gekuschelt auf dem Sofa. Draußen viel sacht der Schnee und bedeckte die Erde mit seinen Flocken. Bald war Weihnachten und die beiden freuten sich sehr darauf, denn ihr erster Hochzeitstag rückte näher und näher.  
  
Während Harm mit einer Hand durch das Haar von Meg strich, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: "Weisst Du, ich liebe Dich noch viel mehr als damals, als ich Dich geheiratet habe. Noch mehr, als Du Dir vorstellen kannst. Ich liebe Dich so sehr, dass ich ohne Dich eingehen würde wie eine Blume ohne Wasser!" Er küsste sie zart auf den Mund und sie erwiderte den Kuss.  
  
Dann lächelte sie ihn an. "Hey, jetzt übertreib' mal nicht. Irgendwann wirst Du vielleicht ohne mich leben müssen, oder ich ohne Dich ... so in etwa 100 Jahren oder so."  
  
"Das kann schneller passieren, als man denkt", sagte Harm ernst. Er wollte auf keinen Fall jetzt schon daran denken, dass er Meg irgendwann verlieren könnte. Aber das lag ja zum Glück noch in weiter Ferne.  
  
"Und wir treffen uns als Engel im Himmel wieder", träumte Meg weiter. "Wir werden uns niemals verlieren. Aber wir sollten jetzt über etwas anderes reden."  
  
"Ich bin ganz Deiner Meinung, wie immer", lachte der Ex-Flieger. "Wer kann diesen schönen blauen Augen schon widerstehen?"  
  
"Schmeichler!" Meg boxte ihm scherzhaft in die Rippen.  
  
"Sag' mal, was hältst Du davon, wenn wir noch einen Spaziergang machen? Der Schnee fällt so schön ruhig und sacht. Und in einer Stunde sind wir wieder da und wärmen uns da drin", er deutete auf das Schlafzimmer. "wieder auf."  
  
Die blonde Frau stand auf und meinte grinsend: "Auf das Aufwärmen bin ich besonders gespannt."  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten hatten sie sich für den Spaziergang fertig gemacht und verließen die gemeinsame Wohnung.  
  
Hand in Hand gingen sie die Straße hinunter. Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien und die Wolken verzogen sich. Hell glänzte die Sternenpracht.  
  
"Weisst Du, das ist eine wunderschöne, romantische Stimmung. Über uns die Sterne, unter uns der Schnee. Ein Hauch von Zimtgeruch liegt in der Luft. Genau wie es sich für Weihnachten gehört." Meg trat näher an Harm heran und er legte seinen Arm um sie.  
  
"Du hast Recht. Da fällt mir übrigens ein Gedicht ein, welches ich mal zur Weihnachtszeit geschrieben haben."  
  
"Was?" Sie blickte etwas erstaunt ihren Mann an. "Der große Harmon Rabb jr. schreibt Gedichte und ich weiß nichts davon?"  
  
"Tja, Du kannst ja nicht alles wissen. Außerdem wollte ich unsere Beziehung interessant gestalten." Er lächelte wieder eines seiner umwerfenden Flyboy- Lächeln. "Willst Du es hören?"  
  
"Na, klar. Schieß los!" Gespannt wartete Meg auf das Gedicht.  
  
"Mal sehen, ob ich es noch zusammen kriege." Harm sah in den Sternenhimmel:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Schneenacht  
  
Letzte Sonnenstrahlen schickt die Sonne, durch die erwachende Nacht, und ach, welch große Wonne, die glitzernde Sternenpracht.  
  
Wolken fliegen, fliegen schneller, verdecken den Himmel und den Mond, die Schneepracht glänzt nun um so heller, welche auf den Bäumen thront.  
  
Von Neuem beginnt der Tanz der Flocken, erst leise sacht, dann schneller, wilder, wirbeln sie, tanzen, rocken, als wär's ihr letzter Tanz, tanzen sie Bilder.  
  
Sie tanzen lange, tanzen dichter eine Weile, bis der Tag erneut erwacht, die Kinder verlassen das Haus in Eile, um zu bewundern den Schnee, den die vergang'ne Nacht gebracht. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meg war sprachlos. Das hatte sie Harm nicht zugetraut. "Wow, das war wunderschön!" Sie zog ihn näher an sich heran, um ihn zu küssen.  
  
"Naja, so gut war es nun auch nicht. Den Nobelpreis für Literatur werde ich damit nicht gewinnen", meinte er grinsend.  
  
"Scherzkeks. Ich weiss jetzt, was ich mir von Dir zu Weihnachten wünsche ... ein Gedicht, geschrieben mit Deiner Hand!"  
  
"Uhm, und was mache ich mit der Kaffeemaschine, die ich jetzt schon gekauft habe?" Schelmisch grinsend sah er sie an.  
  
"Erstens brauchen wir keine Kaffeemaschine und zweitens könntest Du ruhig mal wieder etwas kreativ sein! Und es gibt keine Möglichkeit, sich hier rauszureden, weil ich genau weiß, welches Talent in Dir schlummert!"  
  
"Okay, Du bekommst Dein Gedicht, aber nur, wenn wir jetzt langsam wieder nach Hause gehen. Mir wird nämlich kalt!" Er nahm ihre Hand und sie gingen gemeinsam wieder zurück.  
  
Doch plötzlich tauchte wie aus dem nichts ein Auto auf, als Harm und Meg gerade die Straße überqueren wollten. Der Autofahrer versuchte zu bremsen, doch auf der glatten Schneeschicht war das völlig sinnlos.  
  
Meg spürte, wie sie von dem Auto erfasst und dann durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Aber sie fühlte den Aufprall auf der Straße nicht, denn plötzlich fand sie sich stehend neben dem Auto wieder. Harm kniete neben einer Person, die vor dem Auto lag. Auch der Autofahrer stieg schnell aus und rief dann über sein Handy einen Krankenwagen. Meg konnte nicht verstehen, warum Harm plötzlich zu weinen begann. Sie war doch scheinbar nicht getroffen worden. "Harm, ich bin hier. Mir geht es doch gut, was ist denn los?" Sie rannte zu ihm hinüber und bekam einen großen Schock. Dort lag sie, vor Harms Füßen, blutüberströmt. "Aber, aber ... " sie stockte. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Das war doch nicht möglich. Sie stand hier und fühlte sich gut. Was war hier los? Sie schrie Harms Name, doch er reagierte nicht, sondern streichelte weinend das Gesicht der Frau, die auf dem Boden lag.  
  
"Meg! Bitte! Tu mir das nicht an! Ich kann doch ohne Dich nicht leben!!" Geschockt hatte er mit ansehen müssen, wie seine Frau von einem Wagen erfasst worden war. Und nun lag sie hier in seinen Armen, atmete kaum noch und hatte die wunderschönen, blauen Augen geschlossen. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.  
  
Der Autofahrer meldete, dass der Krankenwagen unterwegs sei und ihm das ganze furchtbar leid tun würde.  
  
Doch Harm hörte ihn nicht. "Meg!!! Öffne Deinen babyblauen Augen für mich! Bitte!!! Ich liebe Dich!!! Ich brauche Dich!!"  
  
Megs Augenlieder flackerten und ihre Augen öffneten sich tatsächlich noch mal. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich und Harm kam mit seinem Ohr ganz nah, um zu hören, was sie sagen wollte. "Harm", sie stöhnte kurz auf unter den Schmerzen. "Ich ... wir lieben Dich, für immer!" Dann schlossen sich ihre Augen wieder und ihr Atem stockte bis er schließlich ganz aufhörte.  
  
"Nein!!!" Harm schüttelte sie. "Du kannst mich nicht verlassen! Ich liebe Dich auch! Ich brauche Dich! Wenn Du jetzt gehst, gehe ich auch, wir treffen uns dann als Engel im Himmel wieder, wie Du es gesagt hattest!" Tränen flossen unkontrolliert über sein Gesicht. Mit der einen Hand fuhr er über sein Gesicht, dann zog er Meg näher zu sich und hielt sie fest an seine Brust. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass das, worüber sie noch vor einer Stunde gesprochen hatten, plötzlich eingetreten war. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Wie konnte Gott ihm das nur antun! Er brauchte doch seine Frau zum Leben ....  
  
Die "zweite" Meg hatte das Szenario ihres eigenen Todes aus einer gewissen Entfernung beobachtet. Längst hatte sie es aufgegeben, sich bemerkbar zu machen. Harm schien sie nicht einmal zu sehen. Auch ihr liefen nun die Tränen über's Gesicht. Sie war tot, oder so was ähnliches. Harm würde niemals erfahren, dass sie schwanger war, das Kind sollte im April des nächsten Jahres kommen. Doch dann ging sie wieder entschlossen zu Harm hin. Irgendwie musste es doch möglich sein, dass Harm auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Sie sah, wie er sieselbst in den Armen hielt. Vorsichtig berührte sie seine Schulter, doch erschrocken zog sie ihre Hand wieder zurück, als sie durch Harm "hindurchfasste". Harm sah kurz auf, als hätte er etwas an seiner Schulter gespürt. Aber er sah nichts durch die Tränen, die seine Augen füllten. Nach scheinbar endlosem Warten kam dann der Krankenwagen und die Polizei. Die tote Meg wurde auf eine Bare gelegt und ins Krankenhaus gefahren, während die Ärzte schon versuchten, sie zu reanimieren. Harm war mit in den Krankenwagen gesprungen, genau wie Meg, doch das sah ja keiner.  
  
Im Krankenhaus musste Meg dann mit Ansehen, wie sie ein zweites Mal starb, nachdem die Ärzte sie noch einmal reanimieren konnten.  
  
Die Ärzte teilten Harm mit, dass sie nichts mehr tun konnten und dass sie noch eine schlechte Nachricht hatten. Seine Frau wäre schwanger gewesen. Das war zuviel Harm. Er schrie und weinte bis er völlig zusammenbrach. Er bekam Beruhigungsmittel und blieb zur Beobachtung im Krankenhaus. Man befürchtete, dass er sich was antun könnte.  
  
Meg stand allein und verlassen im Flur des Krankenhauses. Es kamen keine Tränen mehr und sie hatte sich längst daran gewöhnt, dass die Leute durch sie "hindurch gehen" konnten. Ihr war nur noch nicht ganz klar, was SIE jetzt eigentlich war. War sie eine Art Geist? Sie wusste es nicht und sie interessierte sich dafür im Moment auch nicht besonders. Viel mehr machte es sie fertig, zu wissen, dass sie nah bei Harm sein konnte, doch konnte sie ihn weder berühren noch konnte er sie sehen. Sie hoffte, dass dies alles nur ein böser Traum war und sie gleich in Harms Armen zuhause in ihrem Bett aufwachte würde.  
  
Plötzlich kam ein Mann geradewegs auf sie zu und sie bereitete sich wieder auf das kribbelige Gefühl vor, welches immer entstand, wenn jemand durch sie "hindurchging". Doch dieser Mann blieb direkt vor ihr stehen und sah ihr in die Augen: "Ich werde nicht durch Dich hindurch gehen, denn ich kann Dich sehen. Du bist jetzt eine von uns!"  
  
Erstaunt und etwas unsicher blickte Meg den Fremden an. "Wer bist Du? Und was meinst Du mit 'eine von Euch'?"  
  
"Ich bin John und ich bin ein Engel. Und Du bist jetzt auch einer." Er nahm ihre Hand.  
  
Sie konnte ihn spüren, genau wie Harm vor dem Unfall. "Aber wieso, was ... ich mein, ich bin doch tot, oder?"  
  
"Ja, für die Menschen bist Du nun tot. Aber nicht für die Engel, denn Du bist jetzt einer von uns und wirst mit uns bald im Himmel leben."  
  
"Aber, aber ....." Für Meg war das alles zuviel. Zu wissen, Harm war da, aber wusste nicht, dass sie da war ... dieser Gedanke war für sie unerträglich. Sie wischte sich die neuen Tränen aus den Augen. "Warum bin ich aber dann noch hier auf der Erde, wenn ich jetzt ein Engel bin?"  
  
"Du hast Deine Bestimmung noch nicht erfüllt, deswegen können wir Dich noch nicht mit hoch nehmen ..." Traurig sah John sie an.  
  
"Meine .... Bestimmung? Wie soll ich das denn verstehen? Soll ich etwa noch wer-weiß-wie-lange hier unter bei meinen Freunden verbringen, sie jeden Tag sehen, obwohl ich genau weiß, dass sie mich für tot halten und mich vergessen werden? Wissen Sie, wie sehr das weh tut?" Meg brach in Tränen aus und musste sich setzen. John setzte sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. "Ich kann das nicht John, was auch immer meine Bestimmung sein mag."  
  
"Du musst, Du bist es Deinem Kind und Harm schuldig. Deine Bestimmung ist es, in dem Apartment von Dir und Harm Eurer Kind zur Welt zu bringen. Es wird zwar als Engel geboren, doch Harm wird spüren, was geschieht und er wird auch genau zu dem Zeitpunkt in der Wohnung sein. Doch bis dahin musst Du warten und hier verweilen ...... Ich werde Dir helfen."  
  
Meg konnte nicht mehr. Dies war alles zuviel für sie. Wie sollte sie das bloß durchstehen? Jeden Tag bei den Personen verbringen, die sie liebte. Sie war nicht stark genug.  
  
John spürte, was in Meg vorging. Leise sprach er zu ihr: "Ich weiss, was Du fühlst. Mir ging es genauso, als ich gestorben bin. Meine Bestimmung war es, bei dem wichtigsten Footballspiel meines achtjährigen Sohnes dabeizusein." Er stockte. Nach all den Jahren, die er nun schon als Engel verbracht hatte, fiel es ihm immer noch schwer, darüber zu sprechen. "Doch das Spiel war erst in zwei Monaten. Bis dahin musste ich jeden Tag bei meiner Familie sein. Ich weiss, wie frustrierend das ist, zu wissen, man ist bei ihnen, aber von denen weiss es keiner. Aber ich werde Dir helfen! Du kannst es schaffen!"  
  
Durch Tränen hindurch blickte sie ihren Gegenüber an. Seine Geschichte hatte sie berührt und sie beruhigte sich langsam. "Wie ... sind Sie gestorben?" Zögernd fragte sie ihn, nicht sicher, ob er antworten würde.  
  
Doch John antwortete ohne jede Befangenheit. "Bei einem Autounfall, wie Du. Ich war auf dem Weg nach Hause von der Arbeit, als an einer Kreuzung ein LKW mein Auto auf der Fahrerseite überrollte wurde. Der LKW Fahrer war betrunken gewesen, ich hatte keine Chance. Bei mir hat es auch gedauert, mein jetziges Dasein zu akzeptieren, doch schließlich habe ich es akzeptiert. Ich freue mich sogar immer darauf, meine Familie zu besuchen. Denn sie spüren zumindest, dass ich da bin und es bereitet mir Freude, meine Kinder beim Älterwerden zu beobachten."  
  
Meg hatte ihm schweigend zugehört. Ihre Tränen waren getrocknet. Plötzlich stand sie auf, sagte leise "Danke" und ging in Harms Zimmer. Er schien einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf zu haben, was auch nicht verwunderlich war, nachdem, was er erlebt hatte. Sie setze sich neben ihn und leise und zuerst stockend begann sie zu sprechen: "Harm, ich bin hier. Ich werde immer bei Dir sein. Dies wird schwer für uns beide, aber wir werden das schaffen. Unsere Tochter wird uns viel Freude bereiten." Sie sprach noch eine ganze Weile und Harms Schlaf schien ruhiger zu werden.  
  
Nach ein paar Tagen wurde Harm aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und seine Mutter war gekommen, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Der Admiral hatte ihm unbefristeten Urlaub gewährt. Harm hatte sich in einen schweigsamen, trauernden Mann verwandelt. Seine Schlagfertigkeit und sein Flyboy-Charme waren wie weggeblasen. Ja, er erkannte sich selbst nicht mehr wieder. Aber er litt. Er litt unter der schmerzlichen Trennung von Meg. Wieder und wieder wiederholte sich Megs Tod in seinen Erinnerungen. Nie würde er vergessen, wie sie gestorben war - in seinen Armen. Sie war die einzige Frau gewesen, die er jemals richtig geliebt hatte. Und sie war schwanger gewesen. Mit seinem Kind.  
  
Weihnachten und der Jahreswechsel gingen an ihm wie in Trance vorüber. Der Februar kam. Der Monat, in dem Meg beerdigt werden sollte und zwar genau am Valentinstag. Denn am Valentinstag vor zwei Jahren hatten sie sich ihre Liebe gestanden. Nur die engsten Verwandten und Freunde hatten sich in auf Megs Heimatranch in Texas versammelt. Harm sagte während der ganzen Beerdigung kein Wort. Beileidsbekundigungen nahm er mit einem Nicken entgegen. Ansonsten wirkte er auf die anderen sehr gefaßt. Doch die wussten nicht, ob sie das als gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen deuten sollten. Meg beobachtete ihre eigene Beerdigung mit John aus einiger Entfernung. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, zu wissen, dass die Leute jetzt von einem Abschied nahmen. Das war so was endgültiges in der Beerdigung. Sie war froh, dass John mitgekommen war. Allein hätte sie das nicht geschafft. In der Zeit bis zu der Beerdigung hatte Meg sich so weit es geht an das Leben als Engel gewöhnt. Meistens war sie bei Harm gewesen, in ihrem gemeinsamen Apartment. Irgendwie hatte er sich etwas entspannen können, wenn sie bei ihm war. John hatte Recht gehabt. Die Menschen spürten die Engel, die ihnen nah waren.  
  
Nachdem die Zeremonie in der Kirche fertig war, ließ man Harm für ein paar Minuten allein mit dem offenen Sarg. Sacht näherte er sich seiner toten Frau. "Hallo Meg ... Es tut mir so leid. Es war alles meine Schuld." Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf ihre kalten Hände, während er mit den Tränen kämpfte. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte alles rückgängig machen. Hätte ich doch bloß nicht diesen Spaziergang vorgeschlagen. Es wäre alles ganz anders gekommen. Bitte, lass mich nicht allein!" Ein drittes Mal musste er nun von der Frau, die er mehr liebte, als die Fliegerei, Abschied nehmen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Lost and by myself all alone  
  
Life can be so cold since you've gone  
  
Haven't seen you for so long I feel so wrong  
  
And here it is begging you come home  
  
Missinng you wanting you come home  
  
I cry for you feeling lost and lonely now  
  
I cry for you you're still the one and only for me  
  
I'll die for you and I miss you so  
  
Cry for you I cry for you ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meg war bei ihm, in der Kirche. Sie hatte John gebeten, draußen zu warten, wenn es für Engel überhaupt soetwas wie draußen gab. Nun stand sie direkt hinter Harm und weinte. Sie vermisste ihn sosehr! Eine Hand hatte sie auf seine Schulter gelegt, obwohl sie wusste, dass er sie nicht spüren konnte. Zumindest nicht direkt. Aber Harm merkte, dass er nicht allein war. Ja, er spürte die Anwesenheit von Meg. Früher hatte er immer gespürt, wenn sie den Raum betreten hatte, ohne auch nur aufzuschauen. Aber das "früher" gab es nicht mehr und es war alles seine Schuld, auch wenn ihm anderes gesagt wurde.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I ran away from those lies that I had told  
  
There was no reason why I was such a fool  
  
And finally I've lost your loving heart and soul  
  
And here it is begging you come home  
  
Missinng you wanting you come home  
  
I cry for you feeling lost and lonely now  
  
I cry for you're still the one and only for me  
  
I'll die for you and I miss you so  
  
Cry for you I cry for you  
  
I miss you like crazy  
  
Come back and stay  
  
I'm never gonna give you up  
  
My heart will break you'll see  
  
I cry for you  
  
I cry for you  
  
And I cry for you feeling lost and lonely now  
  
I cry for you're still the one and only for me  
  
Miss you so  
  
I cry for you  
  
Cry for you ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Als aus der Orgel die ersten Töne von "Ave Maria" erklangen, wusste Harm, dass es Zeit war, zu gehen, denn gleich würde der Sarg nach draußen getragen und ins Grab hinab gesenkt werden. Aber er konnte nicht, doch er musste. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf ihr blaßes Gesicht und wünschte sich, sie würde ihre babyblauen Augen noch einmal für ihn öffnen. Doch nichts geschah. Harm beugte sich vorsichtig zu ihr herunter und küsste ihre kalten Lippen. Erinnerungen an ihre Liebesnächte flogen durch seinen Kopf. Tränen kullerten über seine Wangen und benetzten die ihrigen.  
  
Meg war kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. Diese ganzen Emotionen, die sie in den letzten 1 1/2 Monaten "weggeschlossen" hatte, brachen wieder hervor. Weinend näherte sich ihr Gesicht Harms Ohr. "Ich liebe Dich" hauchte sie. "Ich werde Dich immer lieben!" Dann sah sie auf und blickte John an. Es war Zeit, zu gehen. Meg nickte sacht und sie und John verschwanden, denn eigentlich durfte ein Engel nicht bei seiner eigenen Beerdigung dabei sein. Doch John hatte ein Auge zu gedrückt.  
  
Harm spürte einen leichte Luftzug und ein Schauer rann über seinen Rücken. Diesen Schauer hatte er immer gefühlt, wenn Meg ihn geküßt hatte. Sie war hier, davon war er nun überzeugt. Und so ließ er den Rest der Beerdigung mit einer für die anderen unverständlichen Gefasstheit an sich vorüber gehen. Er hatte in der Kirche neben seiner Frau einen Entschluss gefasst, der ihn zuversichtlich stimmte. Ihm war klar geworden, dass er auf der Erde nichts mehr verloren hatte und dass er Meg folgen musste. Dann würde er wieder glücklich sein, SIE würden glücklich sein ...  
  
Zwei Monate später Rabb Apartment Washington D.C.  
  
Harm hatte sich nicht umgebracht. Er hatte weitergelebt. Wie? Das weiss keiner so genau, er hat einfach nur gelebt. Aber er selbst war eigentlich nur noch eine dahinvegetierende Hülle, seine Seele war schon längst nicht mehr auf der Erde. Nach der Beerdigung im Februar hatte er wieder seinen Job als Anwalt bei JAG aufgenommen. Doch nichts war mehr wie früher. Er tat seinen Job, nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Seine Lebensenergie war wie ausgesaugt. Seine Kollegen machten sich Sorgen um ihn, aber Harm beachtete sie nicht.  
  
An einem Abend im April, es war genau zwei Monate nach der Beerdigung, saß Harm in dem Rabb Apartment an seinem Schreibtisch. Nichts hatte sich in dem Apartment geändert. Harm hatte es so gewollt. Es sah so aus, also ob Meg nur mal schnell Einkaufen war und jeden Augenblick wieder kommen würde. Der Ex-Pilot hatte sogar ein paar Sachen für das Baby gekauft, obwohl er genau wusste, dass sein Kind diese nie brauchen würde. Aber all dies hatte ihm dabei geholfen zu Überleben.  
  
Eigentlich sollte er die Vorbereitungen für einen Fall machen, aber er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Wieder einmal musste er an Meg denken. Er holte sein Gedichtband, gefüllt mit Gedichten, welche er für Meg geschrieben hatte, hervor. Unwillkürlich schlug er Seite 14 auf.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ - Tränen - Sie fallen, stetig kullernd, fließen sie über mein Gesicht, tropfen auf den Boden. Meine Füße werden naß. Und sie rollen weiter. Wollen nicht stoppen, wie unaufhaltsame Bäche, drängen sie, zu laufen über mein Gesicht. Mit jeder Träne verliere ich einen Teil von mir selbst. Warum ich weine? Da fragst Du noch?!? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Verstollen wischte er sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, als er mit dem Lesen fertig war. Dieses Gedicht hatte er kurz nach ihrem Tod geschrieben. Obwohl es wie eine Anklage an Meg klang, war es nicht so gemeint. Er war so wütend gewesen, dass man ihm das Liebste aus seinem Leben genommen hatte ... Gerade wollte er Weiterblättern, als ein kräftiger Windhauch durch das Zimmer fegte, der stark dem Hauch ähnelte, den Harm damals in der Kirch gespürt hatte. Er wunderte sich, was das zu Bedeuten hatte und drehte sich im Zimmer um.  
  
Meg lag auf dem Sofa und sah, wie Harm sich in ihre Richtung umdrehte. Die Wehen hatten bei ihr eingesetzt und wie John gesagt hatte, sollte das Kind in ihrem Apartment bei Harm zur Welt kommen. John hatte ihr vor ein paar Wochen gesagt, dass es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, Harm bei der Geburt wirklich dabei sein zu lassen. Also so, dass er nicht nur spürte, dass etwas vorging, sondern dass er es auch sehen konnte. Meg hatte darauf nichts erwidern können, aber sie war überglücklich gewesen. Das bedeutete soviel für sie und nun lag sie hier ein Kind gebärend.  
  
Als Harm sich umgedreht hatte, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Dort lag Meg mit einem kugelrunden Bauch auf der Couch und schien ein Kind zur Welt zu bringen. "Meg?" fragte er ungläubig und seine Stimme zitterte. Doch bevor von ihr eine Antwort kam, war er neben ihr auf die Knie gegangen und sie in den Arm genommen. "Oh Gott Meg", flüsterte er. "Was geht hier vor?"  
  
Auch Meg weinte. Es fühlte sich so gut an, Harm endlich wieder richtig fühlen zu können. Die letzten Monate hatte sie sich damit begnügt, rund um die Uhr in seiner Nähe zu sein, um ihm Kraft zu verleihen. Aber jetzt ... aber sie hatte nicht viel Zeit für Erklärungen, schließlich wollte ein Kind geboren werden.  
  
"Harm, ich bin ein Engel. Ich war immer die ganze Zeit bei Dir, auch wenn Du mich nicht gesehen hast. Aber Du hast mich gespürt. Und jeder Engel bekommt nach einem gewissen Zeitraum die einmalige Möglichkeit, noch einmal seine feste Gestalt anzunehmen. Ich habe mich für den Tag der Geburt unserer Tochter entschieden."  
  
Für Harm war das etwas viel auf einmal zu verarbeiten. Doch das Wesentliche hatte er verstanden. "Das heisst, ich werde Vater?" Und zum ersten Mal seit Megs Tod lächelte er wieder.  
  
"Ja" Meg lächelte zurück.  
  
"Wow" Harm war glücklich, als er Megs babyblauen Augen erfüllt von Leben sah. Er hatte vom Leben eine zweite Chance bekommen, dem Menschen, den er über alles liebte, noch einmal zu sehen.  
  
Nachdem Harm seiner Frau geholfen hatte, sein Tochter zur Welt zu bringen, lag diese nun in den Armen der glücklichen Mutter.  
  
"Sie sieht genauso aus wie Du, Meg!" Harm streichelte zart über das Gesicht seiner schlafenden Tochter.  
  
"Ja, aber der Mund ist von Dir!" Meg genoß jeden einzelnen Augenblick ihres momentanen Familienglücks. Denn schon bald war es vorbei.  
  
"Wie soll sie heißen?" Darüber hatte sich Harm noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Natürlich hatte er immer mal diese "was-wäre-wenn"-Fälle durchgespielt, aber für einen Namen hatte er sich noch nicht entschieden.  
  
"Wie wäre es mit Samantha? Meine Großmutter heisst so!"  
  
"Ja, das ist perfekt. Samantha Rabb!" Harm küsste seine geliebte Frau, als plötzlich die Gestalt von Meg und dem Baby zu verblassen begann. "Meg, was geschieht hier?" Panisch versuchte er sie festzuhalten.  
  
Meg machte einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck. "Es tut mir leid, ich muss wieder gehen. Aber wir werden uns bald wiedersehen, sehr bald sogar!" Damit verschwand sie und ließ einen verwirrten und traurigen Harm zurück.  
  
Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und die Dinge, die gerade passiert waren, logisch nachvollziehen, aber eins stand fest - er war gerade Vater von einer bildhübschen Tochter geworden. Und das allein zählte im Moment erstmal. Glücklich ging er zu Bett und schlief mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ruhig ein. So ruhig, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Als er wieder erwachte, war alles um ihn herum mit gleißendem Licht erfüllt. Neben ihm lag Meg mit ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter.  
  
"Meg, wo bin ich?"  
  
"Im Himmel, Harm, willkommen im Himmel!"  
  
John beobachtete das Szenario von angemessener Entfernung aus. Er wusste, dass die beiden, Entschuldigung, drei Rabbs nun glücklich werden würden.  
  
Als Harm am nächsten Morgen in seinem Bett gefunden wurde, hatte er immer noch den glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck. Und Colonel MacKenzie, die vom Admiral geschickt worden war, um zu schauen, warum Harm nicht zur Arbeit erschienen war, strich vorsichtig über sein Gesicht. "Ich hoffe, Du wirst nun wieder glücklich sein, so wie Du es vor Megs Tod warst!" Sie lächelte, denn sie wusste, DASS er glücklich war ...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
